Father Knows Best
by chibiangel413
Summary: Sequel to To Know Him, One-Shot. Usagi's eighteenth birthday, and she introduces Mamoru to her family. Rated M just to be on the safe side.


_AN: This the squeal to To Know Him, still a AU with no senshi, etc. Hope you like it. Let me know what you think._

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or have a Mamoru of my own, sadness._**

**Father Knows Best**

Usagi dozed, warm and sated, with her head pillowed on her lover's chest. His skillful hands continued to stroke her hair, further relaxing the vivacious blonde. She rubbed her cheek against him trying to bury herself in his warmth forever.

"Usako," his masculine voice called from above her head.

"Hmmm…" she acknowledged him but didn't move from where she lay.

She felt a chuckle vibrant through his chest.

"Usako," his voice called again, saying her name like a tender caress. "It's after midnight."

Usagi bounced up, all traces of sleep in her baby blue eyes replaced with excitement. She turned to face him, letting the sheet slip from her grasp, exposing her bare breast to him. He smiled, and his eyes darkened with desire at the sight of her creamy full breast.

"I am eighteen now, Mamo-chan!" She gave him a brilliant smile.

"I know. Happy Birthday, love," he told her as he pulled her close to him, planting a small kiss on her rosebud lips.

"This is the best birthday ever!" She exclaimed to him.

He gave a bark of laughter. "I haven't even given you your present, and it is already the best?"

"The present doesn't matter; being here with you makes it the best. Plus, now, we don't have to hide our relationship."

Her simple, honest answer warmed Mamoru's heart. "I love you, Usako. Marry me?"

The love in his eyes and the words that he said filled Usagi with more joy than she thought possible. She launched herself into his arms, and rained kisses down on his face. Tears of happiness filled her eyes.

"I take that as a yes." He smiled down at the petite woman in his arms.

"Was there ever any doubt?" She asked.

He shook his head, and reached behind her neck to unclasp her necklace. He took the pink diamond ring off the chain and slid it onto her finger.

"Now the world will know you are mine." He told her as he kissed the finger where the ring was placed.

* * *

Around nine in the morning, Usagi awoke to the wonderful smell of pancakes. Crawling out of the bed, she slipped into one of Mamoru's white dress shirts, and made her way out of the bedroom.

"Mamo-chan," she called.

"In the kitchen," came her reply.

Usagi padded into the kitchen to find Mamoru clad in boxers, holding a coffee cup in one hand and flipping pancakes in the other. She couldn't help but smile at the picture he made. She walked up behind him and encircled her arms around his waist. She placed a kiss between his shoulders causing a shiver of pleasure to travel down his spine.

"Good Morning," she greeted him.

He turned in her arms, and leaned down to place a tender kiss on her forehead. "Good morning, why don't you go sit down? Breakfast is almost ready, and your present is on the table."

He gave her a small push to the dining area. She sat at her usual seat. In front of her was a rectangular black box with a pink ribbon on it. She carefully untied the bow and lifted the lid. Her breath caught at the contents inside the box, a silver chain with a crescent moon intertwined with a sapphire charm. She looked up the find Mamoru's dark blue eyes watching her intently.

He cleared his throat nervously. "I hope you like it. The sapphire is supposed to represent earth, and thought that with the moon was a good symbol for us."

"It is beautiful. I love it. Come help me to put it on, Mamo-chan." She smiled as he made his way over to her.

They ate their breakfast in comfortable silence, just taking the time to bask in each other's company.

"Mamo-chan," Usagi broke the silence. "Would you please come to dinner with my family tonight?"

Her big blue eyes pleaded with him. Mamoru paled slightly, worried about her father's reaction to him, but agreed none the less. He could never deny her anything, especially when she had that sad look in her eyes.

Usagi barrowed Mamoru's phone to call her mom, so she could let her know about their dinner guest.

"Mama," she began once they exchanged pleasantries. "Is it ok if I have a friend for dinner?"

"Of course, darling, it is your birthday, after all, besides the girls are always welcome." Ikuko told her, even though her mother's intuition told it was not one of the girls that her daughter wanted to bring.

"Umm, Mom, it is another friend, not one of the girls."

"Oh, well, it must be that young man you have been seeing. Truthfully, I had been hoping to meet him soon."

Usagi's jaw dropped, and she looked at the phone like it might bite her. She finally found enough of her voice to squeak out, "How?"

"Usagi, I am a mother, and mothers just know these things. Besides, we have caller ID."

Usagi gave herself a mental head slap. Of course Mamoru's number would show up, and she had called her mother from here more than once.

"Dad?" she asked, almost fearful of the answer.

"Don't worry, your father is clueless. I will try to soften him up before dinner. See you at seven, tonight." Ikuko told her as they were saying their good-byes.

Usagi turned to her now fiancé, her face a mix between relief and apprehension. "My mom has known about us."

Mamoru's dark brow arched up in silent questioning.

"Don't worry, Dad doesn't have a clue, yet." She answered the unspoken question. "Mom said she was going to soften him up before dinner, which by the way is at seven."

Mamoru gave her a slow sexy smile. He pulled her into his arms. One hand began to undo the buttons on the shirt she was wearing. Seven' o'clock gave him plenty of time to spend the day pleasurably with Usagi before he had to face the firing squad.

* * *

_Tsukino House_

"Shingo, could you please place an extra setting at the table. Usagi is bringing a friend." Ikuko called to her fourteen year old son.

"Which of the girls is coming tonight? I hope it is Ami." He said the last part more to himself than his mother.

"She is not, she is bringing the boy she has been seeing." She told him.

"BOY!!" came an enraged shout from the living room.

"Kenji!" Ikuko scolded. She stood in the doorway between the kitchen and living room, wooden spoon in hand, looking very intimidating.

"Usagi is eighteen, now. You need to start learning to let go a little. If this young man makes her happy, then we should be happy for her."

Kenji's cheek twitched wildly, and he muttered something that sound suspiciously like, I would be happier if she was in a convent.

Ikuko gave her husband one last warning look before returning to the kitchen.

* * *

Mamoru and Usagi stood outside the Tsukino house. Mamoru smoothed the imaginary wrinkles from his shirt for the hundredth time. Usagi reach out and stilled his movements.

"Mamo-chan, I love you, my mom will love you. Don't worry so much." She placed a reassuring kiss on each of his hands.

"What about your dad, Usako?"

"Well," she avoided his eyes. "He probably won't kill you, and eventually he will learn to like you. Come on, I am hungry and dinner smells wonderful."

Usagi pulled him inside of the door.

Ikuko greeted the young couple with a bright smile, while Kenji glared at Mamoru.

"Papa, Mama, this is Chiba Mamoru." Usagi introduced her fiancé.

Mamoru bowed, "Tsukino-san pleasure to meet you."

Shingo came bursting into the room. He looked between his sister and the boy that was standing next to her.

"He doesn't look like a dork. How much are you paying him to date you Usagi?" Shingo teased his sister.

"Shingo!" Ikuko and Usagi yelled at him simultaneously.

"Usako doesn't have to pay me. I feel lucky that she would have me." Mamoru smiled lovingly at Usagi causing Shingo to gag at the mushiness, and Kenji's cheek was twitching again.

"Alright everyone, let's eat before dinner gets cold." Ikuko herded everybody into the kitchen.

Dinner passed relatively easily, despite the glares from Kenji to Mamoru. Ikuko brought out a chocolate cake for dessert, and in her excitement, Usagi reached for a piece with her left hand. The hand which she had kept out of sight most of the night as not to alert her parents about her engagement, just yet. She wanted them to get to know Mamoru better before telling the big news. Unfortunately, Ikuko's sharp eyes caught the glimmer on her finger, and she grabbed her daughter's hand.

"Usagi, is this what I think it is?"

Usagi blushed prettily. "If you think it is an engagement ring, then yes."

"Engagement ring?" Kenji's gaze shifted between Usagi's finger and Mamoru's face.

"Yes, papa, Mamo-chan asked me to marry him this morning, and I said yes." She calmly explained to her father, carefully leaving out the details of how early it was and her state of dress, or lack there of. She hoped if she sound rational about it her father would not get so worked up about it.

Kenji pointed an accusing finger at Mamoru, and Usagi lost hope of her father being rational. "Don't you know you're supposed to ask the parent's permission to marry a girl."

"I am sorry, Tsukino-san. May I have your permission to marry Usagi?" Mamoru asked hoping to gain a little favor with Kenji.

"No," Kenji obstinately crossed his arms

"Kenji!"

"Papa!"

"It is ok, Usako. Your father wants to know if I can take care of you." Mamoru turned to address Kenji. "Tsukino-san, I will do everything in my power to make Usagi happy. I am currently in medical school, and I have my inheritance from my parents, so I can properly provide for her. Usako is my everything. After my parents died, I never thought I would find love, but I found Usako and more love than I knew was possible.

When I first met her, my heart was closed off, but the light that is in her brought out feelings I did not know I had. At first, I tried to push her away, but it was probably already too late from the moment I laid eyes on her. She is all my hopes and dreams. I love her, and want to spend the rest of my life with her."

When Mamoru finished, Ikuko and Usagi had tears in their eyes, even Shingo looked in awe at him.

Kenji let out a sigh. "When you put it that way, Mamoru-san, I can't refuse my daughter's hand."

Usagi bounced out her seat and threw her arms around her father's neck, "Thank you, Papa."

* * *

Usagi walked with Mamoru back to his car, their hands intertwined. When they stopped, Usagi looked up at Mamoru and smiled.

"I cannot wait to be Mrs. Chiba"

Mamoru's thumb caressed her cheek and lips, spending ripples of pleasure through her body. "I cannot wait to wake up next to you every morning."

He leaned down and pressed his firm lips to her soft ones. Usagi smiled into the kiss as she pulled herself closer to his body. In the back of her mind, she knew soon she would have to tell her friends everything, but all thought was lost when he nipped at her bottom lip. She lost herself in the feeling of a kiss with her future husband.

* * *

_AN2: In case you were wondering about the necklace Mamoru gave Usagi for her birthday even though there are no senshi/moon princess-earth prince, their family names still mean earth and moon so it still works._


End file.
